Seven Hells of the Demon Army
The Seven Hells of the Demon Army are hostile demons in the video game; Devil May Cry 3. Each one of the seven Demons is based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Different Versions Pride The Hell Pride are the 1st of the Seven Hells that Dante encounters in-game. They resemble grim reapers, use big scythes to attack and are made of sand (disappearing in sand once they're killed). They are also the weakest members of the Seven Hells. However, they make up their low defenses up with them appearing the most numerous amount of time and largely in numbers. Envy The Hell Envy are the 2nd of the Seven Hells appearing in Dante's archive, but the last type he encounters in the game. Unlike most of the other Hells, they manifest through a mysterious green bile, which restricts their movement but prevents them from being knocked into the air. They are also slightly stronger than the Hell Prides, and they only appear inside the Leviathan, being this last one the Hell of Envy itself. Wrath The Hell Wrath are the 3rd of the Seven Hells in Dante's archive, and usually the 4th kind he encounters in-game. They are debatably the most miserable out of all the Hell Demons. They are incredibly slow because of the massive organic sack that they carry on their backs at all times. The massive organic sack both protects them from any melee attacks , but are also highly explosive, seeing how it can explode when either damaged via gunfire or they drop the sack. Once it explodes, it can damages both friends and foes alike. Sloth The Hell Sloth are the 3th of the Seven Hells that Dante encounters, appearing as the 4th type in his archive. They are the tallest members of the Seven Hells, and are presumably blind, since they cover their eyes with a bandage. They don't walk from their spot, but instead they teleport around to ambush and attack the opponent with a powerful swing with their scythes. They also appear to be made out of sand, they leave a sand-like dust cloud everytime they teleport. Greed The Hell Greed are the 5th of the Seven Hells in Dante's archives, and are almost the last that he encounters. They are the governors of covetous souls. They never directly attack their opponents, instead they use their coffins to summon other members of the Seven Hells to fight for them. They can summon Hell Prides, Sloths, and Lusts. Even though they don't fight, they can deal some damage if they hit Dante with their coffin during the summoning process. Gluttony The Hell Gluttony are the 6th of the Seven Hells in the archive, and the 5th type Dante encounters and battles. They greatly resemble the Hell Pride, but are slightly stronger and their coats are green. Instead of wielding scythes like most of the other members, Gluttony wields staffs; for this reason, they cannot directly deal any damage. They mostly attack by shooting a powerful blast of sand out of their mouths. Lust The Hell Lust are the 7th of the Seven Hells in the enemies archive, and the 2nd type Dante encounters. Rather than bandages or a cloak, they instead wear a distinctive reddish jester-like outfit. They are the most powerful of the Seven Hells. They are fast, agile, and are able to dodge most attacks with ease. Although they cannot teleport, their dash attack is very damaging. They only appear in small numbers, usually two or three at a time. Trivia *Several Hell Prides and Hell Lusts also appear in the opening theme song of Devil May Cry: The Animated Series. *The coffin wielded by the Hell Greed does not resemble an actual coffin, but is more similar in size and appearance to a torture and execution device known as an Iron Maiden. navigation Category:Demon Category:Multi-Beings Category:Hostile Species Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Summoners Category:Mute Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Contradictory Category:Collector of Souls Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Greedy Category:Weaklings Category:Dark Fantasy Villains